


Tired

by YuGiOhRox



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, I don't know how to summary so I didn't even bother, I don't know what this is but it exists now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 01:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10205885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuGiOhRox/pseuds/YuGiOhRox
Summary: Ah yes, just what I needed to write, another FT fic. Another FT fic done in like 10 minutes and has not been edited.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes, just what I needed to write, another FT fic. Another FT fic done in like 10 minutes and has not been edited.

Tired. Erza’s feet were barely lifting from the floor, dragging along the ground slowly as she made her way forward; her arms hung at her sides, feeling so heavy she doubted she could even twitch a finger; her magic was running low, Erza doubted she could even requip out of her armour for something weighing less. Yes, she was tired.

The journey from Shirotsume had been painful, having to force her weary body to Oshibana so she could collapse in a train, then having to walk through Magnolia until she reached somewhere to rest. There were multiple places to do so: the guild, the dorms, a friend’s place, she just had to let her feet lead her. Considering how little thought she put into moving, it really wasn’t a surprise Erza found herself at Natsu’s door.

“Natsu? Are you in?” she called, keeping her voice loud as she lacked the energy to knock.

There was a clatter, a screech followed by a series of loud thuds and the sound of something fragile shattering before everything was quiet. Erza called again.

“Natsu? Please, are you there?” She was quieter this time, her eyelids growing heavier each time she blinked. There was another crash from inside the house, then footsteps before the door was pulled open and Natsu threw his arms around her. But Erza was exhausted, so much so her legs were weights dragging her down. So they fell, toppling into the grass and summoning up a cloud of dust and dirt.

Natsu screaming in her ear did, admittedly, wake her up some, but the ringing in her head wasn’t worth it.

“Ack! Hey, Erza, you okay?!”

“Fine, but now I have a headache.” She mumbled, unable to manage anything clearer than that, feeling glad Natsu’s hearing was so sharp. Nobody else would’ve heard her so clearly.

“Sorry about that,” Natsu said, voice softer than usual, sounding more like he did after they kissed. “Hey, you look half-dead. Tired, huh?”

Erza hummed, accompanied with a small nod. Natsu crouched by her side, picking her up gently and shuffling through the door. Immediately, the redhead was surrounded by warmth and the scent of charcoal. Her eyelids felt heavy again, and she finally let them shut, head lolling back against Natsu’s chest.

The last thing she remembered, was being set down on something soft and comfortable - a bed, she later realized - and the feeling of fingers running through her hair.


End file.
